


That Punk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [40]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Wade x Reader x Steve
Series: House of Laughs [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 3





	That Punk

Clint watched you all, smiling in relief as you all felt comfortable with him after what he disclosed. That was why he hadn’t. He had been afraid. While he could go into battle, and risk his life, this was far more scary to him. He reached over and gave you a big squeeze out of nowhere, something no one expected. 

You hugged him back, chuckling lightly. “This is new.” You noted.

“Just a small thank you from your favorite archer.” He chuckled. "It means a lot that you guys didn't make a big deal over me coming out." 

You smiled up at him. “I’m really glad we could be here for you.” You couldn't imagine having to hold that in. "I hope to hear when you find a nice guy."

“I’ll definitely let you know. I wouldn’t know how to act.” He admitted. "I mean, dating as Avenger is hard enough. Let alone being the  _ gay  _ Avenger."

“Anybody would be lucky. But I know all the attention is hard.” Steve told him. "You'll get someone." He smiled at his friend. "Do any of our other teammates know?"

“Just Nat. You know how she can read anyone.” He sighed. “But she helped me through it.” He told you. "I don't think anyone else does."

You nodded. “We understand.” You squeezed his arm. “I’m glad you had her to talk to.” You rubbed his back. 

He smiled slightly. “Thanks. I’m glad I expanded my circle.” He pulled back to let you get back to eating your lunch.

You grinned at him and instantly munched on your fries. 

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had been spent relaxing and goofing off, which was something you all needed. Clint was getting ready to head back to the Tower, eager to return tomorrow when you went to the play. Wade tried to convince him for a sleepover, but Clint didn’t want to risk hearing you and one of the guys getting it on.

“We could always keep it in our pants.” You smiled at him. “We do have that ability.” You assured him. 

“Hey, I don’t want to hold you back from these guys.” Clint smirked. “I’ll be back tomorrow anyways. Promise.” 

“Fine.” You hip bumped him. “Can’t wait.” He smiled. “If you see Tony, tell him I said hi.” You hadn’t texted him because you knew he was probably in his lab and wouldn’t want too many distractions. He did check your instagram every few days, though.

“I will. I have a feeling you’ll be hearing from him soon to plan your New York stop.” He smiled. “He’s going to go all out for that. I think he hopes that it’ll line up with your birthday.”

Cas panicked since he knew birthday celebrations were customary to humans and had no prior knowledge of yours. Was it coming up very soon? Did he have time to get you the perfect present? “Clint, that’s months away. New York is our last stop before leaving the country.” You laughed, easing Cas a bit. “And besides, we all know it’ll be overshined by him going all out for Christmas since they’re just a couple weeks away from each other.” Hearing that he had time helped him relax.

“Eh, guess you’re right.” Cling laughed. “Can’t wait for either of those.” He shrugged. “Ready to take me, Cas?” He squeezed the angel's shoulder. “Angel airlines as they called it?” 

Cas smiled at him, eyes bright. “I am getting accustomed to that, but yes.” He nodded. “I will return.” He told the rest of you.

You sighed as they were gone. “I’m so happy for him.” You leaned against Steve. 

He wrapped his arms around you instantly. “I am, too. Took a lot of guts.” He kissed the top of your head. "I never guessed he had such a secret on his back." 

“Me, either. I’m glad Nat was there at least. They’re best friends.” You smiled. "That must have meant a lot to him."

“I’m sure.” He leaned back against you. “She’s a good friend. When you’re  _ not  _ dating her sister.” He chuckled. "That kinda brings out the inner mean big sister."

You smiled softly. “Yeah, it does. I hope I don’t hear about the jewelry picture from her.” You took his hand. “Thank you again, by the way.” You blushed. 

“Anything for you.” He smiled. 

Wade giggled. "Such fluff." He was your biggest fan, it was clear. 

You grinned and stretched. “Gonna freshen up.” You told them, going to the restroom, thinking of Cas before you smirked to yourself. “ _ Can’t wait to dream with you tonight. _ ” You sent his way.  _ "I wonder… Will dream sex be as amazing as sex awake with you?"  _ You giggled to yourself, imagining the angel flushing.  _ "Can we try? I'd love to try making love in a field, or a beach…"  _ You continued, wondering if he could see what images you were picturing in your mind. 

* * *

Cas was being introduced to Bruce some as your thoughts hit him. He stumbled a bit on his words as he shook the man’s hand. “Lovely to meet you.” He cleared his throat. "You are a scientist?"

“I like the title, yeah.” Bruce chuckled. “Are you from this planet?” He was curious. 

"I am from Heaven." Cas told him seriously, tilting his head slightly. 

* * *

" _ Maybe I'll dream of us on a boat. That'd be hot."  _ You giggled to yourself. " _ I'd love to go down on you on a lightly rocking boat."  _ You pictured it, as well. 

You were surprised when his voice filled your head. “ _ Y/N, please…”  _ His voice was low, and almost pleading.

_ "Oh, that something you want? I can so do that for you."  _ You promised.  _ “I’ve been wanting to taste you for ages.”  _ You admitted. Your cheeks were turning red, and you were glad the others couldn't see.

_ “I must admit, that sounds tempting.”  _ He told you. “ _ Your want and need is clear.”  _ He noted. 

You bit your lip. " _ Wanted to try out this mind thing… Thought this was perfect." _

“ _ Distracting. Yet, I don’t find that I mind.”  _ His grace was sent your way, making you gasp. “ _ Though, I can be distracting as well.”  _ There was a playfulness to his voice.

“ _ Cas!”  _ You felt yourself warm further, not expecting him to play along. You slapped your hands over your mouth quickly. 

“ _ Can’t wait to show you exactly what you dream of tonight.”  _ He promised, chuckling. 

There was a knock on the door, making you jump. "You okay, doll?" Came Steve’s voice.

“Yes!” You squeaked. “Be out in a second.” You winced at how you sounded.  _ "Damn you!"  _ You teased Cas.

_ “You started it, lovely.”  _ His grace overwhelmed your senses. " _ I was under the impression you would enjoy this." _

"Shit!" You thought to Cas, and said it out loud. 

“Y/N? You sure?” Steve asked, concerned. “Something making you not feel too good?” He was close to walking in. "Talk to me."

“I-I’m okay! Promise.” You were breathing heavily, getting another round of grace, groaning.  _ "Cas!"  _

_ “I do love that sound.”  _ He stated. “ _ Shall I leave you?”  _

_ "You are so mine tonight, Castiel!"  _ You told him. 

_ “I cannot wait.”  _ You could tell he was grinning. 

* * *

When you finally walked out, the guys looked at you. "Did you need some 'me time'?" Wade asked, a knowing look on his face.

You blushed. “I was just...busy.” You shrugged. How else were you supposed to tell them that your shared boyfriend was turning you on from New York?!

Steve looked at you worriedly. “Were you crying or something?” He asked, moving to run his hand through your hair. “You’re clammy.” He pulled you close. “Are you getting sick? Do you want me to run and get something for you?” He rubbed your back.

“No. Not sick! I’m just, uh…” You stammered. 

“Horny.” Wade smirked, knowing you well. “Someone is very horny.” He giggled. 

You blushed further. “I wanted to mess with Cas with the whole thought thing. For an angel he’s  _ devious _ !” You told them.

Wade laughed. “That’s what you get!” He said playfully as Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “What did you think to him? And what did he think back?”

“I just told him I couldn’t wait for tonight.” You pouted cutely. “And he used his angel powers on me.” You shook your head. “Got me all in the feels. The adult feels.”

“Man, who knew Blue Eyes was a tease.” Wade was having a blast. “He’s so innocent.” 

“He’s not anymore!” You squeaked. “Not even close.” You gasped. “Either he’s been researching, or he was holding out on us.”

Steve blushed brightly. “He holds out in public.” He noted. “I think he’s one of thos-” 

“Man in the streets, freak in the sheeks?” Wade cut him off. “Seems like it.”

You glanced at Steve. “That says a lot.” You noted. “I would not have guessed that. Then again, I never guessed I’d be lucky enough to be dating three great guys so….” You shrugged. “I’m lucky!” You beamed. Steve chuckled lightly as you hugged him with a small squeeze.

“We’re lucky.” He smiled. 

* * *

“And that’s the Tower…” Clint told Cas. “I think I’ve introduced you to almost everyone.” 

“‘Cept me.” Bucky said from a ledge above where they were. Both men looked up to see him. “How could you forget about me?”

Clint widened his eyes. “Oh, hey Bucky. We passed your floor but…” He shrugged. “Haven’t seen you around.”

Cas watched him gracefully jump and land in front of him. “Bucky.” He smiled widely. “Steve’s closest friend.” He said with ease. “It is nice to now have a face with a name.” Cas held his hand out for him. 

Bucky looked him over. “You know me?” His face was set. 

“This is Cas.” Clint introduced him. “He’s been excited to meet you, Bucky.” He explained. "I spent a few hours with them." 

Bucky looked briefly offended. “You got to visit with them?” He shook his head. “Anyway. You’re the fourth member.” He stepped into Cas’ personal space. 

"I am." He nodded, unbothered. "And he did. He called to speak with Steve. I went to 'fetch' him." He told Bucky. “I can always do the same for you.” He offered, eyes bright. "I am sure that Steve would enjoy that surprise. Would you like to come back with me?"

“Maybe. I got a couple questions first.” He narrowed his eyes. 

Cas nodded. "Of course. As Steve's closest friend, I would imagine you are protective of him."

“You got that right.” He nodded. “So what’re your intentions?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want from my best pal?” 

"I enjoy his companionship. Both emotionally, as well as physically." Cas told him honestly. "While he is my first male sexual partner, I am hoping he will be the last."

Bucky tilted his head slightly. “Thanks for your honesty.” He commended. “So you’ve got a lot of feelings involved?” 

Cas thought for a moment. "I believe so, although… Human emotions are something I am still learning to navigate."

“You’re not human.  _ Right _ . I don’t know how to feel about that.” He stated. 

"Technically, Steve is not completely human any more. The serum changed him. Neither is Wade." He pointed out. "Both have been changed from their human selves to something more."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Okay, point taken.” He shrugged. “Steve isn’t so good about his emotions either, so how’re you going to handle that?” He questioned. 

“We are learning together. It helps that I can let him feel what I am feeling when I am unsure what a feeling is. For example, I felt jealousy before because of a waitress. I didn’t understand. He helped me through that.” He was very open with Bucky, doing his best to explain. “I believe we have come far with our learning.” He smiled softly. “Communication is a big thing with the four of us.” 

“It better be.” Bucky nodded. “I don’t know how these relationships work, but just know if you hurt him, or Y/N for that matter, you’re dealing with me.” He poked him in the chest. 

Cas looked where he was poked, and then back to Bucky. “I’m sorry, but I fail to see how that is a threat. I believe Natasha feels the same. Neither of you can hurt me more than the pain of the people I care about.”

He opened his mouth, then closed it, taking a moment. “No wonder Steve likes you, you speak like a freakin’ literature teacher.” He huffed. “I believe you, but my threat is probably heavier than Nat’s.” He said confidently. 

“I am an angel of the Lord.” He said simply. “Not a teacher. Although, that does seem like it would be a rewarding career.” He nodded. “I enjoy teaching.” 

Bucky rubbed his jaw. “I can’t tell if I like you.” He admitted. 

Clint had simply watched the interaction between the two, amused. “You’ll get there, Bucky. Wait until you see him with the other three and how they look at him.” He chuckled. “Take up his offer to go hang out. Oh, and Wade wants to go to a strip club when they hit Vegas. Steve won’t be going, though.”

Bucky made a noise. “That punk, I’ve been trying to get him to go for ages.” He sighed. “I’ll convince him. Every man has to go at least once. All those dames.” He shook his head, licking his lips. “How about we kidnap him?” He looked at Clint. “I’m sure we can try.” 

Clint shook his head. “He said it would feel like cheating.” He explained. “Although, Y/N was thinking about doing a dance on amateur night.” 

Bucky widened his eyes. “I...would enjoy seeing that.” He admitted. “How is that not enough of a reason to go?” He asked, shaking his head. 

Clint shrugged. “You know how he is.” Everyone did. “Wade did say they could just put a pole in his apartment. So, I think maybe Steve will wait for that.” He told him. 

Bucky thought for a moment about you. “She’d do great in front of any crowd. Wade has great ideas.” He nodded. “But, I’ll head over to see Stevie.” He told Clint. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Well, I’ll be hanging out with Cas and Wade while Steve takes Y/N out to a play, why don’t you hang, too?” 

“Sure, I can ask angel boy here more questions.” He patted Cas’ arm. “Lemme get a bag ready and we can go. I’ll be right back.” He told Cas before jogging off.

Clint raised his hands up in defense when Cas gave him a look about Bucky. “Hey, he’s cool. Just protective.” He noted. “He’ll come around. He’s been protecting Steve since Steve was a scrawny dude.” He explained. “Back when Steve couldn’t protect himself.”

“He has an old soul like Steve’s. Though I don’t believe anything else is similar between them.” Cas shook his head. “It is interesting how different they are, but how close they are.” 

“He’ll come aroun.” Clint assured. “I know his approval means a lot to you.” Cas didn’t need to say that out loud in order for Clint to know that. 

Cas nodded. “Thank you.” He said softly. “I hope so.” He wouldn’t want to cause Steve that strain. “Who would I be without his approval? It appears he is close with Y/N and Wade, so I am the one who has to prove himself.” That wasn't something he was used to.

Clint smiled. “It just means you care a whole lot, man.” He assured him. 

“You’re very kind.” Cas smiled at him. “I like you.” He stated.

Clint grinned. “I like you too, Cas.” He offered a handshake. 


End file.
